


无标题（圣诞贺文，pwp）

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 圣诞节, 道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: 就是一篇纯车 比例上 剧情:车＝2:812版JCS人设 现代都市*ABO设定*轻微涉及dirty talk





	无标题（圣诞贺文，pwp）

“…操。这他妈…”

Judas的身子猛地一抖，差点打翻了手边的圣诞特饮。

众人担忧的问他怎么了，坐在旁边的Jesus最先察觉到不对，低声凑过去问是不是发情期的问题。

“我先走了。”

根本不是发情期。

他径直冲向了卫生间。那颗体积极小的跳蛋在他体内毫无预警地振动起来，他甚至不知道它是什么时候被放到里面的。

他刚要把手伸向后穴，跳蛋的频率却陡然升高，他身子一软，压下了一声呻吟，强撑着扶住墙壁站稳。

跳蛋随着肌肉的绷紧愈发往里，光凭他自己已经无力把它弄出来了。狭小的空间里渐渐溢满他甜腻的信息素，他才顿时意识到收敛信息素的问题。

可惜有点儿晚了。

门口男人的步伐渐渐靠近，还没等Judas反应过来，男人已经打开了门把他捞了出去。他被半拖着出了酒吧后门，上了辆车——准确说是被粗暴的扔在了后座上。

车就这么发动了，Judas的手不知什么时候被捆住，黑暗中外加被黑布蒙上眼，让他的头脑更加混乱，即便他虚张声势地骂了一路，也没得到男人的任何回应。

后穴可怕的振动仍在蔓延，一开始他还随着车身的转弯摆动记着路线，后面脑子就混沌得一塌糊涂了。快感压过了恐惧。Judas后半程几乎难耐地扭动着身子，在后座上低声呻吟，充斥情欲的信息素再也无法抑制的散发，溢满车内的空间。

Judas恢复意识清醒的时候，发现自己躺在一块类似毯子一般材质的东西上，旁边有一个热源暖烘烘的烤着他的身上，这让他意识到自己正浑身赤裸。他透过蒙眼的黑布和鼻梁间的缝隙抬头看去，确认自己被放在了一个壁炉前。虽然这块地毯材质很陌生，但他基本可以确定自己在哪里了——他对这里的环境应该熟悉得不能再熟悉了。而那个男人竟然还特意在开车的时候走了不必要的拐弯来迷惑他。

他刚想要支起身子，就被一道大力拉起来。他的手臂酸极了，显然是因为没有松绑而被自己的身体压住太久造成的。与此同时，一双手往他的脖颈上套上了一个皮质项圈，还挑逗地拨弄了一下项圈上的银色铃铛。

“圣诞快乐。”低沉的嗓音轻快地说。

Judas现在确定以及肯定自己又进了贼窝了。

“大冬天的给我留两件衣服很困难吗混蛋。”  
“把你放在壁炉边已经很体贴了。”

Caiaphas扯下他蒙眼的布，一手抬起他的下巴。

“给我把裤子拉开。”

暖黄的火光没有想象中刺眼，Judas脑子里飞快闪过所有可以反抗逃走的可能性——四舍五入等于零。一个Omega的力气再怎么说也反抗不了一个Alpha更何况这可是在Caiaphas家。

在这种情况下再违背他，那他光着的身子上就等着添上形态各异的鞭痕吧——Caiaphas不为人知的特殊情趣。于是他顺从地把脸凑过去，稍微犹豫了一会儿，然后用牙齿咬开了Caiaphas的裤子拉链。

“乖，张嘴。”

Judas闭了闭眼，操。

在Caiaphas眼神传达的命令下，Judas多犹豫了一秒，随之而来的就是体内重又恢复高频振动的跳蛋。

“……呃啊！！操你的……”他惊喘，在车上就被勾起的情欲此刻重又袭来。Caiaphas刚好用手撑开他的嘴，将前端抵了进去。

Judas忍着后穴的难耐，喘息着含住Caiaphas缓慢地吮吸深入。

“看来你差点儿忘了它的存在了，我还是费了点儿功夫才把它弄进去的。”

Judas突然想起平安夜他加班时抓来当夜宵的那个平安果，看来那上面有迷药。即便Judas再恼怒，手里握着Caiaphas的阴茎深入的动作仍然不被允许停止。

“别想了，想想你今晚为什么要去酒吧。”

Caiaphas把他被捆住的两手扯下去，一手插进Judas的发间，把它的头按向自己胯间的欲望。

Judas惊慌中被呛得一咳，喉咙收紧的一瞬间的异物感，又让他条件反射地干呕，整个口腔猛地收缩，紧紧裹住异物。他甚至能感到喉咙里半勃的阴茎又涨大一圈。

Caiaphas恶意地把跳蛋频率调到最高，在Judas绷紧全身的时候更加深入，托着Judas的后脑开始在柔嫩的口腔里抽送。

Judas被他磨得落泪，涨红的眼角不断溢出泪水。跳蛋卡在前列腺处剧烈刺激，让他止不住地惊声叫喊。他提腰想要减轻来自后穴的酷刑，却又将口中的性器更吃进一分。更羞耻的是他的信息素却愈发甜腻起来，仿佛整个屋子泡满了玫瑰和柑橘。

Caiaphas在他温热的包裹下加快了抽插的速度，摩擦着他脆弱的咽喉。

Judas的脸涨成粉红色，最深的时候他几乎被深喉到无法呻吟。

Caiaphas舒服地低吟着射在Judas喉咙深处，抽出来时还不忘将前端抵在Judas的舌上磨蹭掉余下的精液，逼他吞咽下去。

Judas眼里噙着泪咳了半天，Caiaphas饶有兴致地蹲下来，大发慈悲地遥控跳蛋停下，面带着他的标志性笑容。

“能回答我的问题了吗。”  
“什……咳…”

Judas想起他刚才的问题，脑子被情欲冲刷过后变得异常迟钝，他甚至没注意到被自己射出的精液弄得一团糟的红色地毯，而Caiaphas热烈的信息素正悄悄缠上他。

“……给Jesus过生日。”Judas虚弱地说。  
“给他过生日，怎么不给自己的Alpha过圣诞节？”

Caiaphas抓着项圈把他提起身，故意开始大量释放信息素压制他的Omega。

Judas被他刺激得浑身一颤。喉间发出一声嘤咛，腿间又溢出液体。他感觉到体内的跳蛋顺着那股暖流轻松地往外滑了滑，由此可知他的后穴已经滑腻不堪到了无需扩张的地步。

老天啊，直到刚才他才彻底体会到一阵又一阵身体传来的空虚感，那种对Caiaphas的阴茎近乎疯狂的渴望将它吞没，即便内心极度羞耻但身体已经为他强大的Alpha臣服了。

事实上他很想要Caiaphas狠狠地多操他几次，从去年圣诞节被他标记起就一直想了。

Caiaphas让他趴在那儿后就起身去了别处，Alpha信息素渐渐离去，Judas的Omega本能让他惊慌不已，即便他知道Caiaphas绝对会很快回来继续他的圣诞游戏，处在情欲中的身体感受不到Alpha的存在仍旧让他焦虑不安。

Judas躁动着在地毯上难耐地扭动身体，此刻他不能是那个潇洒自在的不羁青年，只是一个撅着腰等着被操的Omega，噢对，脖子上还戴着色情的项圈——和那个蠢毙了的一直响的铃铛。

Caiaphas回来的时候带着一些零食，Judas 几乎可以想象自己待会儿要怎么把那些“吃”掉。Caiaphas拿出一条漂亮的红色丝带，绑在Judas的前端下方束紧，不顾Judas的骂娘，顺手打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“你他妈给我解开。”  
“看来你还是没有一点作为我的圣诞礼物的自觉。”  
“怎么不去街边找个妓女。”  
“很高兴你认识到了自己存在的意义。”  
“滚蛋，嗯……！”

Caiaphas用手撑开他的后穴，伸进两根手指搅动抠挖着，他湿软的内壁立即像张小嘴般紧紧吸住手指。又接着增加的手指推挤着，在触碰到敏感点时Judas猛地抬腰。

“…嗯啊！！操…你到底要干嘛……”

Caiaphas一边拿出一袋零食，一边恶意的揉按着那一点，激得他惊叫连连。

“看，圣诞跳跳糖。”Caiaphas朝他晃了晃红绿色的包装袋，手上朝下重重一压，Judas 为了适应而不得不挺起臀部。Judas非常确信Caiaphas早就碰到了那个跳蛋只是不想拿出来。

“别就这么倒进去……”Judas忍着胀痛的下身叹息道。

Caiaphas挑眉，那就顺他的意好了。

他一手撑着穴口，另一首把糖袋对准了全倒进去。

“操…混蛋……就非得把你那些变态的性幻想用上吗……”

跳跳糖洒满了粘腻的甬道，细小的爆裂感传遍下身，本应到来的刺痛由于足够的润滑而减轻，变成了磨人的虫蚁啃噬般的麻痒。这几乎能让他想起发情的感觉，他现在想念极了Caiaphas的阴茎，即便他刚才几乎被它深喉到窒息。他只想要用点儿什么东西捅一捅他饥渴的后穴。

“噢，开始忍不住了？”Caiaphas知道他在想什么，他向来能把他那点心思猜得透彻。

Judas感到有硬物抵在穴口，括约肌立刻热情地咬住那棍状物。

“看来下面的嘴也很喜欢拐棍糖。”  
“……闭嘴…嗯…啊……”

红白色的拐棍糖翻搅着里面形状不规则的糖粒，时不时带动那颗跳蛋摩擦着敏感点，无法被彻底填满让他更加难耐了，下身的丝带勒得他又疼又胀，后穴激烈的酥麻快感又得不到释放。他止不住地扭动身体，这样下去会被折磨到发疯的。

Caiaphas开始揉搓他的乳头，顺着全身的皮肤一处处往下揉捏抚弄，熟练地触碰他全身的敏感带却不予解放，甜美的呻吟里带着无法高潮的痛苦。

“…噢…不……啊…！”  
“你所有的一切我都知道的一清二楚，包括……”  
“…啊啊！！Cai不要！！啊啊啊！！…”

拐棍糖忽然轻松地找到他那凸起的一点猛的进攻，按压画圈，他可怜的前端却只能溢出一点点晶莹的泪滴。Caiaphas累了似的松手，开启跳蛋来带动拐棍糖摩擦前列腺，Judas几乎要在这种折磨下失去时间概念了。

“…呜不……Cai…让我射…求你……”  
“想要就说，Judas。”

Judas抿抿唇，他的鬼情趣又来了。Judas在心里暗骂他色情狂，然后没太多犹豫地开口求他：

“我想要射…想要你的阴茎操哭我……把我后面射满…”

Judas近乎崩溃哭泣了，浑身都是情欲的粉红，眼里蒙上迷茫的水汽，泪水不时从涨红的漂亮眼角溢出来，屁股里夹着跳蛋，信息素闹腾着缠着Caiaphas。噢，还有惹眼的红色项圈和下体色情的红色蝴蝶结。

“好。”  
“…啊啊啊！！……Cai…！”

Caiaphas解开丝带的瞬间，他接连射了好几次。身下的地毯被精液染成红白相间的颜色，Judas喘息着无力地趴在上面。

他抽出了插在Judas后穴里的拐棍塘，那上面还挂着黏糊糊的白浊。噢他亲爱的Judas刚才就是被这样一根糖果插到高潮的。

Caiaphas解开Judas手上的绳子，“我不想绑你了。”然后Judas听到了领带被抽掉和除去衣物的声音，其中还带有Caiaphas粗重的喘息——在如此浓烈香甜的Omega信息素下过了这么长时间，他的忍耐力也绝对算的上Alpha中的精英了。

那滚烫的巨物毫不困难地进入到底，Omega敏感的身体早已经调整得极适合性爱而感受不到任何痛苦，瞬间被填满的感觉让Judas满足地喟叹。

体内的性器开始疯狂地抽送起来，Judas立刻浪叫着仰起头承受着过于激烈的快感。巨物撞击着体内的跳蛋带来更深入的振动。

“…哈啊…！啊啊啊！！…Cai慢一点…啊…！”

Caiaphas被压抑太久的信息素带着强烈的侵占欲疯狂肆虐着缠裹过Judas的全身，和Judas的信息素共舞着。

Judas颤抖着，后穴溢出一股股热流将甬道弄得更湿，淫靡的水声在屋里弥漫。平日里的针锋和惯性心防随着啪啪作响的肉体碰撞声逐渐消弭。

Judas的信息素是典型的Omega的香甜气息，但不同的是偶尔会出现的樟香气，那种只有在十足情欲下才会散发出来的味道，只有Caiaphas能闻到，混上玫瑰和柑橘简直是清晨和煦阳光的感觉——而这气味正不断变浓。

“…天啊你的信息素让我想整晚操你。”

Caiaphas握着他的腰揉捏着，拉过Judas的手抚上两人的交合处，让他感受到每一次的深入抽送和随之翻出的内壁粉肉，他的手甚至被喷溅出的糖液和体液的混合物打湿。

Judas最后的一点儿羞耻在此刻也无所谓了，更别提在整个过程中仿佛为了提醒他自尊的一直响的铃铛。他舒服得说不出话，只是喘息着任Caiaphas摆布。

“…噢，Judas，你真棒。”  
“…你就不能…闭上嘴吗…嗯啊……”

Caiaphas搂起Judas脖颈漂亮的曲线，冲着那一点急冲猛进，一次又一次碾磨过去，Judas的腰身都几乎被压迫到极限，他明天别想离开床了。

“…啊啊啊啊……！不…！Cai…”

Judas尖叫着射了，Caiaphas把他翻过来，满意地看着他被泪水浸湿的脸和那双清澈可怜的眼睛，怜惜般地伸手进项圈摩挲他柔软的后颈安抚他。

“你今天好像格外敏感。”语气里带着笑意。

他漫不经心地搓弄起Judas湿透的分身，然后从他体内抽出来，穴口微微张着还无法合拢地流出液体。Caiaphas从里头摸出沾满混合浊液的跳蛋，放进Judas嘴里让他含着。

“很甜吧。”

Judas皱着眉看他，后者忍不住笑着又把跳蛋拿出，一边搂过他来亲吻着分享味道，引导着Judas再次吃进自己的分身。

由于体位的关系Caiaphas进入得更深，一次比一次更用力，Judas无力地搂上Caiaphas的脖子，惊慌中两腿攀上他的腰怕掉下去。

“…啊…！不行Cai…太深了…！啊啊…！！”  
“…嗯……快了，Judas。”

此刻Judas深刻地感受到Caiaphas比凶残的工作能力只高不低的性能力，圣诞树的彩球上映出两人扭曲的裸体。

平时两人之间看似互不在意的抗拒，那些可有可无的谎言，在此刻被剥离得一干二净，纯粹的爱欲绽放着，忠于彼此的誓言又被提起，肉欲伴随着爱火一同在他们之间喧嚣。

Caiaphas拢着他漂亮的发辫，温柔地抚弄着他的后脑深深吻着他，然后用力顶开了那个精致的小口，前端猛地操进了生殖腔。Judas浑身一颤，瘫软在Caiaphas身上。

腔体热烈地裹住Caiaphas，软肉紧紧地吮吸吞吐着他的阴茎一进一出，灭顶的快感流过他们全身，Caiaphas大股的精液喷射在生殖腔里，Judas在滚烫快感的刺激下一同达到高潮，两人的信息素完美地融合在一起。

他们在壁炉旁依偎了一会儿才懒洋洋地去清理。

“Judas，我爱你。”  
“滚蛋吧我要是跟Annas打起来你肯定帮他。”  
“你知道他如果会打你那肯定是我的意思。”  
“……”  
“不我不爱你。”  
“这起码，比第一次好太多了。”  
“第一次你就往里灌酒，你指望能好到哪儿去。”Judas瞟了一眼那张地毯，又瞟了瞟那个被取下来的项圈。

他已经不想对Caiaphas的性癖好发表评论了。

“但那次是最棒的。”Caiaphas亲了亲他。  
“你知道你对于我的特殊意义吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
